Don't Leave Me
by Junjou Writer
Summary: Sasuke's past has several scars that he tried hard to erase. When a new boy from his miserable past shows up, will it destroy all Sasuke's hard work? may have future lemon but for now rated m for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Leave Me**

Chapter 1

_I hear a voice say don't be so blind…_

"_Sasu-kun!! I ba-" The blonde's voice faltered as he got a look at his roommate. Red eyes shot a small glare at the boy before turning back to black. "Sasu-kun… what happened?" the little blonde asked._

"_It hurts…" was all the raven haired child could respond. He gripped his head and tore the bandages off. "It hurts Naru-chan!" he shouted._

"_Sasu-kun! You be okay!" the blonde said. He grabbed the other boy's hands in his own. "Is Itami doing this to you?" _

"_ARRRGGGHH!! GET OUTTA MY HEAD!!" Sasuke screamed. The pain increased and he screamed loudly._

"Fuck!" I shouted, sitting up in my small bed. Loud pants left my lips as I searched my room. Everything was as it should be. A shaky breath rolled out of my throat. "It was just a dream." I mumbled.

"_That's what you think."_

"Shut up." I said to the voice inside my head. I stood and walked to my bathroom. I was starting to form dark circles under my eyes from the lack of sleep. My black hair framed my face and head as it hung down in my face and everything. Deep inside my black eyes was a look that said my soul was dead. "I might as well be." I sighed before taking a long hot shower. The dream was already long forgotten and my mind was once again at ease while I thought over how my day would be spent.

"What should I do? Well what are my options?" I asked myself.

"_Go jump in a lake."_ My inner voice said. Years of therapy taught me how to repress my memories and that ignoring the inner voice is best for my sanity.

"Well I can go to the library…"

"_Impale yourself on a sharp pole…"_

"I can go to the gym…"

"_Get stabbed…"_

"I can go back to bed."

"_And Dream about my Kyuubi!? Fuck you Uchiha! Fuck you!"_ the voice shouted.

"Who the hell is Kyuubi and why would I dream about them anyway!?" I filly demanded, sick of his taunting.

"_Kyuubi is only the sexiest, fuckable-iest, and all around horniest babe I've ever met!"_ he snapped.

"Well I don't want them." I sighed noncommittally.

"_Good Choice. The bitch is more your type anyway."_ He taunted. I groaned and got dressed. _"Where are we going?" _

"To see my therapist." I said, walking through the school grounds.

"_Yes, I rather enjoy talking to that woman. She has such a hard temper."_

I walked quickly into the office of my blonde therapist. The assistant girl, Sakura as I believe her name is, smiled flirtatiously at me.

"Hello Uchiha-san. Are you here to make an appointment?" she asked.

"No, I'm here to see her now." I demanded.

"But she's busy."

"I don't care. This can't wait. Inform her that I'm here and am in desperate need of someone to talk to." I said.

"You can talk to me." She said, pushing her chest forward slightly, not that there was anything of interest there.

"Your small mind wouldn't be able to handle it." I hissed. She gasped and nodded, obviously fighting tears. She walked to a door and slowly pushed it open.

"Tsunade-sama, Sasuke Uchiha is here to see you. He says it's urgent." She said in a broken whisper.

"Of course, I'm almost finished here. So punk, when you feel a need to talk with someone I'm always here and almost always available." Her voice said.

"Alright granny, I'll be looking forward to talkin' with ya about my problems." A male voice said. I blinked as I saw a blonde boy with bright cerulean eyes wink at Sakura before landing on me. Cerulean locked with obsidian and both widened.

"Pretty boy." He mumbled before brushing past, slamming his shoulder hard into mine.

"KYUUBI!!" was all I heard before I felt a darkness suffocating me and my head come into contact with a hard floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Leave Me**

Chapter 2

_A life that's so demanding, I get so weak…_

"_Naru-chan, don't move." Sasuke whispered. He clapped his hands on the spider that had been crawling on the blonde's arm. "Why was that there?" he asked._

"_Oro-sama put it there! He said it was punis-" the blonde cut off as a small hand smacked him gently._

"_Don't call him that!" Sasuke growled, his eyes glowing that horrid red color. "He is to be called Oro-teme!" Itami shouted at him. "You know better Kyuu-chan!" he growled. The blonde's ocean eyes turned a dark blood red and his canines grew slightly._

"_I'm sorry Ita-ta." He murmured. Itami pulled the young boy into his arms and kissed his forehead._

"_It's alright Kyuu-koi." Itami said with a sigh as he led the blonde over to the only bed in their small cell._

"Shit!" I gasped waking with a soft moan. My dream felt so real, so much like a memory than a fantasy conjured by his mind.

"Good afternoon Sasuke-kun." Tsunade's voice said. I looked at her to see her release a small sigh of relief before turning to writing something on a notepad. "So you had something you wanted to speak with me about?"

"Yeah, it's getting harder to ignore the voice." I said.

"Oh yeah? And what about the dreams?" she asked. I blinked.

"Dreams? What dreams?" I asked her somewhat confused.

"I was afraid you'd say that. Sasuke, I'd like to do some serious hypnotic therapy."

"Then do it." I confirmed.

"Alright, then I'll need you to lie down Sasuke." I snorted, I was already laying down. "And hold still so I can strap you." That last part made my eyebrow twitch.

"Bondage Tsunade, is that really your style?" I asked with a smirk. She thwacked my head and I quieted.

"It's to keep you from leaving before I get my answers." She said as she promptly strapped me down. "Now then, I want you to completely clear your mind and listen to my words." I did as told. "Sasuke, you are in a dark room… there's a door to your left but it's chained shut. I want you to open the door." Tsunade said.

I saw what she described and pulled hard on the chains. "It won't open." I said.

"Sasuke, I need you to talk to the voice. Ask him how to open it."

I looked around and saw no one. "Are you there?" I asked.

"_Right here."_ I looked quickly beside me to see him… or me… or both. He looked just like me except with red eyes that had three little black dots surrounding the pupil and his hair spiked in the back so his head looked like a ducks ass. _"My name is Itami. I'm your split personality." _He said with an air of importance that I used once upon a time.

"Um… how do I open this?" I asked him. He looked at it then back at me.

"You're the one who closed it, now you want it opened?" he asked with a slight smirk. I nodded and started to look around as the place started to change. It looked more like a jail cell now. The bed had pictures on the wall around it of the blonde I saw earlier with his eyes glowing blood red.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"My Kyuubi-koi, he was my precious love." He said. He sighed wearily and sat down. He had that dead look. So that look in my eyes was actually from him.

"Tell me more." I ordered. He glared at me than shrugged. His story was beginning.

**Sorry this one was so short. I wanted to start a whole new chapter for when Itami reveals some of what happened to them to Sasuke.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Leave Me**

Chapter 3

**Itami:**

_At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies, she dies_

"_Ta-sama, why do you always hurt Sasuke's mind?" Kyuubi asked the raven boy laying beside him and stroking his small belly lazily._

"_I do it because it helps him get stronger. One day he'll be strong enough to protect you and Naruto without my help." The raven replied, his dark red eyes staring into the bright bloody color of the fox boy's._

"_Will we die here Ta-sama?"_

"_I have confidence that the both of us will live my darling." Itami purred. He placed his lips on the blonde's beside him and started to rub his sides, reveling in the soft mewls._

"Sasuke, I'm disappointed that you blocked your memories." I said to my other half.

"I don't even remember why I did it." he mumbled.

"You didn't want to remember all the things that made you the cold being you are today." I said. He snorted. "You didn't want to remember what the most important part of who you are was." I said. He stared hard at me. "Listen to this Sasuke." I said standing. He raised an eyebrow at me as I pulled an old tattered diary from beneath my bed. "Sasuke Uchiha, age 6." I pictured it in my mind as clear as the day he wrote it.

Flashback

I watched over Sasuke's shoulder while he wrote the words. They were very hard to read but he helped by reading them out.

"This place is always dark and scary. I miss my Aniki so much, I just wish he'd come and get me. I write to him every day at the jail but he doesn't write back. I think he doesn't love me anymore." Sasuke stopped to sob softly. I put one of my hands on his back.

"Sasuke, your brother still loves you." I hushed him. "He probably just isn't getting them. They like to keep things from the prisoners when they're in jail." I assured him.

"So he's not writing back because they won't give him the letter?" he asked. I nodded. He continued his writing.

"Itami says it's because Aniki isn't being allowed to have my letters. Oro-teme says I'll have a new roommate later tonight so I need to pick up my stuff now." He giggled before jumping from the bed to run around the room picking up the old bandages thrown about during one of my tantrums as one might call it.

End Flashback

"Aniki? I have a brother? And who is this "Oro-teme"?" Sasuke asked me with a slightly annoyed look. He may piss me off often but he's still my other side.

"Your Aniki's name is Itachi. If you want to remember where he is you'll have to open the door." I told him firmly.

"Am I ready to?" He stared skeptically at me.

"Tch, as if, you're not strong enough to handle it baby." I snorted.

"Excuse me? Not strong enough?" He snapped. "And you're so much better!?" he snarled. I jerked him off the bed and flipped it with only one hand.

"Let's see you do that." I growled. He turned his head away in defeat.

"You want to open that door, then go and get stronger. Get strong enough to the point that you no longer need me." I said advancing on him. He looked up at me apprehensively. "Get strong enough to do this…" I slammed my fist into the wall and punched right through it, leaving a hole of white light. "And I'll tell you how to open your memories." I said. I fixed my bed as the hole in the wall inched shut, closing me in my prison. I lay on the bed and let my memories swallow me as I did often when Sasuke slept. He fully disappeared as I slipped away.

"_Itami, you shouldn't be so stiff." The voice of my lover called. I looked at him and smirked._

"_I'm only stiff because you're near." I hissed in his ear. Sasuke had an adequate body at 7, while my boy toy is only 5. Well his body is five but his possessive spirit is around 200._

"_You give this body enough marks when the little ones are sleeping; you feel the need to mark me while he's awake as well now?" Kyuubi asked me in his sexy voice._

"_Sexing you up is better than letting the boys feel pain." I hummed as the machine connected to the back of my head whirred and drilled farther into my skull, causing an annoying ache._

"_Aw, you feel pain darling?" Kyuubi whispered before dropping to his knees and kissing my stomach. I ignored the blood trickling down the back of my neck and focused on my little Kyuubi._

"_Kyuu-chan, maybe we should lie down." I stated as I kindly pushed him away. Wait, pushed away?_

"WHAT THE HELL!!" I screamed in anger.


End file.
